The Right Kind of Wrong
by Coconut1214
Summary: Songfic - Lyrics by LeAnn Rimes - Chloe thinks about her relationship with Lex R for Sexual Content


Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe or Lex,  
  
Pairings: CHLEX!!!!!! In the SHOWER!!!  
  
Rating: R for sexual content  
  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
"Know all about your reputation.  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless.  
  
Every time that I'm where you are.  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door.  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore"  
  
So here I am sitting in the talon drinking my coffee, while Clark ignores me to stare at Lana. God why do I bother coming here with him, he tells me he wants to work on our story for the Torch here because it's more comfortable. I knew the real reason but I came anyway, maybe just for my daily dose of caffeine.  
  
But then he walks through the door, his bald head shining from the sunlight outside. My mind goes blank and I can't help but stare openly at the sexy billionaire. He walks over to the couch and sits across from me and gives me his trademark smirk. But I only I could see the smile in his eyes. He calls me Miss Sullivan, always so formal in front of others.  
  
"Oh I know I should go  
  
But I need your touch just to damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try and be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong.  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
  
Clark would have a fit if he knew what was going on. I fight the urge to grab him and take him right in front of everyone. At first keeping our relationship a secret was exciting, all the sneaking around. But lately I just want to sit by him and lay my head against his chest. But Lex doesn't want to lose Clark has a friend, I could understand that, but were two intelligent people that want to be together, what does age matter in that equation.  
  
We understand that, why can't they. I love the feeling of waking up with his strong arms around me protecting me. Our heated talks always end up with the same heated passion in the bedroom or wherever we were closest too.  
  
"Might be a mistake  
  
A mistake that I'm making  
  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms"  
  
I could see the hunger in his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe in the bathroom. So I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders and down my arms and let it drop to the floor. I undid my pants while I kept my eyes locked on his. I bent down with a smile on my face as I slid my legs out. Slowly I walked over to him in nothing but my bra and panties. I stopped to slide my panties off and flung them across the room. I placed my hands behind my back to unfasten my bra, it fell to the floor in front his feet.  
  
"They say your something I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain"  
  
I ran my hands up and down his the back of his shirt, which was damp from the steam of shower. So I brought my hands to his front and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. I ran my hands up his smooth, glistening torso. Feeling every groove of his muscles. Until my curious hands found his erection, my hands worked him frantically through the fabric of his pants. A small moan escaped his throat as he leaned against the doorframe for support.  
  
I couldn't wait any longer, so I gently undid his pants and pulled them off, his boxers came off quickly with them.  
  
"Loving you isn't something I should do  
  
Shouldn't want to spend my time with you  
  
That I should be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
  
He turned me around his lips captured mine, I felt like I was on fire. I parted my lips and he deepened the kiss. He grabbed my waist and backed me into the shower. The steaming water ran against my already hot skin. He backed me up too the wall, where I braced myself against the cool tiles, I shivered with delight.  
  
He trailed little kisses down my throat, across my chest, until his teeth nipped and briefly suckled. Hissing slightly, I arched against him.  
  
"Your so beautiful" he said  
  
I could see the devilish desire in his eyes as he entered me. I had never felt so alive. He pushed me up the wall, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, ankles joined above his buttocks. The tempos of his thrusts took on a steady, satiating rhythm. A moan came from the back of his throat as he thrust harder and harder, drowned by my own screams of pleasure.  
  
"Chloe" screamed his voice dropping an octave as he drove himself home again, harder this time.  
  
"I should try to run  
  
But I just can't seem to  
  
'cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep"  
  
"Oh God, Lex" I screamed  
  
The sensation of his hot fluid was all it took to set me free. My nails raked his back ... drawing blood as I cried out incoherently in the throws of the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. Lex's cries were animal as he spurted inside me, thrusting hard and fast his strong legs shaking helplessly.  
  
My body spasmed, as if seizing. My legs slid down from his slick wet body and my fingers dug into the tile, as her thrust harder. His hot spray cascaded down our legs. I whimpered with pleasure as I danced tiptoe with each thrust.  
  
"I love you Chloe" he panted, the words, husky...steaming  
  
"Know all about your reputation  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore"  
  
He slid from my opening, looking at me with the water glistening on his bald head. I turned around and he embraced me, pulling me close, burying his face in my damp hair with the water streaming down around us, our shield against the world, our bodies melted together, our hearts beat as one, the moment was perfect.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
If only it could last forever.  
  
"Oh I know I should go  
  
But I need your touch just to damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong.  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
  
The End. 


End file.
